1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dentistry, and particularly to a reusable bite-recording kit for dental implants providing both vertical and horizontal adjustment using a rigid, non-elastic modeling structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Dental implants, i.e., the permanent installation of an anchor structure into the maxillary or mandibular bone structure, are relatively recent advances in the field of dentistry. Such implants and their prosthetic crown teeth are relatively maintenance free, generally requiring no more maintenance than natural teeth, as opposed to removable bridgework and dental plates. Accordingly, many candidates for prosthetic teeth opt for the permanent installation of implants and prosthetic teeth, as opposed to being fitted with removable bridgework or a dental plate(s).
Of course it is critical that the completed implant and prosthetic tooth closely fit with the surrounding teeth, particularly those of the opposite maxillary or mandibular arch. An artificial tooth that is too high or too low, misaligned with other teeth, or having some other fit problem, can result in a number of difficulties for the patient. Accordingly the actual process of fitting the implant, and particularly the prosthetic tooth installed on the implant, is conventionally a relatively tedious and labor intensive procedure. The conventional procedure involves the molding of a thick fluid resilient material, e.g., silicone, in and around the immediate vicinity of the implant after the bone and gingival structure have healed following implant installation. The patient is then instructed to bite down upon the fresh resilient material, and to hold the bite until it sets. The resulting impression is used to make a casting of a tooth or teeth that will fit closely with the adjacent teeth of the patient.
There are at least a few problems with this conventional process. One problem is that the silicone (or other elastomer material) has sufficient resilience even when completely cured that it can be difficult to get a truly accurate casting from the material. There is almost always at least some additional fine work required to adjust the fit of the prosthetic tooth or teeth resulting from this procedure, and quite often the initial prosthetic tooth or teeth must be discarded and a new mold taken. Of course the silicone or other resilient material can only be used once, as once the material has set it is of no use to any other patient with their unique relationship of teeth. While the resilient material used to make such dental castings is not particularly costly, it is somewhat more expensive than related materials used in non-medical fields due to the need for absolute sterility and non-toxicity. The single use of such material thus tends to drive up the cost of the implant procedure and other dental procedures (e.g., crowns, etc.) that use this molding or casting process.
A number of different procedures have been developed in the past for the installation of implants, abutments, and prosthetic teeth for permanent installation upon those implants and abutments. An example of such is found in Korean Patent Publication No. 20070099257 published on Oct. 9, 2007 to KJ Meditech Co., Ltd. This reference describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a recording bite device that attaches temporarily to an underlying implant. The recording bite device includes an occlusal recess for resin or wax in order to make an impression of an opposed tooth or teeth.
Thus, a reusable bite-recording kit for dental implants solving the aforementioned problems is desired.